Life's a bed of roses for some, but not for all
by Hiding behind a mask
Summary: Redone- Keili never really had a life until she died. How ironic. Anyways she gets a second chance at life on a different level. HxOC
1. Dieing full of lead

This is my first fic that I have ever written, flames are allowed as I would like to improve my writing. This is a YYH fic, but I don't know if I'm going to pair upKeili with anybody though as I don't exactly care. When you review please inform me of your decision! The name of the main character has been changed, since I discovered what the other name meant. Also I have changed my pen name to Lifes Red Roses 

Keili  
Race: Human  
Age: 13(when most of this fic takes place, but she'll turn older as the fic moves along)  
Hair: mousy brown (light brown) that was cut short so that it would be easier to take care of and wouldn't be in here face.  
Eyes: dull dark brown from years of crying in the dark  
Height: 5' 3"  
Attitude: Tsusikina will do anything asked of her within certain guide lines. Tsusi is timid and kind, harsh words are never heard from her mouth. Her grades in middle school(i'm basing it after the American way of school years) are okay, not straight A's but she's passing with a C-B average.

Kita- practically same asKeili as they're twins except Kita is considered 'pretty' and her hair is down her back. Kina is their mother's favorite, as she bribes the teachers into giving her A's. Kina is also more bold in her actions and likes to be a loud mouth, blabbering all the time, certain words showing up in her vocabulary at school, but always little girl nice in front of her mom.

Kishtna  
Age: 9, but will grow older as the fic goes on.  
Hair: Black, like the father.  
Eyes: Light brown/green color  
Height: 4' 11"  
Attitude: Kinda like Yusuke in that he's always loud. Kishtna did not know their father very well, but is told by his mom's friends who babysit him from time to time when Kina is out andKeili is at work(yes, her mom is making her work)that he looks like a younger version of their dad. Kishtna loves to get Tsusi in trouble and will look for anything to do so.

Living where your not wanted (Keili's story)

Her life was always in tumoil, keeping the family house clean, keeping up in school, and making sure she made it to work on time. She never had a moment to herself and it seemed like nobody cared.

Well she would prove to them that she had a value, that they couldn't replace her. But it wasa permanent solution to a temporary problem.

It all started when her father died and little Keili(age 10)had to start taking care of the house andher siblings while her mom worked day and night to bring food to the table. Keii woke up around 5 in the morning, to start prepareing for the day. She made breakfast and lunch for Kita, her twin, and Kishtna, her younger brother (age 9). After preparing the food, she woke her siblings making sure that they were dressed and ready to go by 6:30 am when the bus came to retrieve them. No one said thank you. Her life was filled with constant cleaning and homework. This continued for another three years, a couple of days after her twin, Kita, and herself turned 13. Of course Kita got everything she wanted, down to an expensive diamond/ruby necklace. What didKeili get? A couple of dollars.

Oh, she would show them how much she did for her unappreciative family. She had it all planned out. Keili had her backpack ready, full of clothes and the essentials she was sure she would need. She knew exactly where'd she would go and watch her family to see if they even noticed that she was gone. Everything was planned out down to the last detail.

Keiligot up at the usual time on Monday the 21st of Febuary,she loaded her backpack onto her back. She wore black sweat pants (which was like the only kind of pants she had since they were cheap) and a black sweater (which was the only kind of jackets she had since they were cheap, also) under the sweater,Keili wore a cheap white shirt. Keiliwalked down the the hall way towards the door which led to her freedom. Only feet away, was her freedom when she remembered the alarm system. Was it on or not?Keili looked at the small technological box on the wall. A bright green light showed by the words "alarm system off." Thank Kami, her mother was stupid. Stepping out the door,Keili made her way to the abandoned house across the street, looking both ways even though it was still 5:45 in the morning. Seeing the way clear, she made a run across the street and around the back side of the house. That's when shesaw the light on inside the house, the shadows of people moving around on the curtains. That's when pain racked her body as bullets filled her body with lead, silencers dimming the noise to a soft gushing of wind. That's when darkness took over, andKeili knew no more.

So what do you think? I'm not that great, as you might have noticed, but I'm trying. Please review,flames are allowed as I want to know what needs to be fixed with this fic! Thanks

Lifes Red Roses


	2. Meeting a ferry on the river styx

I don't own YYH, but I do love the anime! 

Recap:Keili had finally decided to leave, but when she gets to the place that was to be here hide out she discovered people already there. Then she was 'loaded with lead' and knew no more.

Keili looked down at what used to be her. Blood flowed like a river away from her body, bullet holes covered her whole body like some poka dota person. She was gone, she was free. No more getting up to wake everybody else up, no getting in trouble for stupid little things. She was free from the pain of being hated by her own family,free from that life full of pain and agony. Keili just couldn't believe it had been that painless to die.

"It's always a sorrow, to lose your life," a sad voice spoke behind her.Keili turned to see the cerulean hair and bright magenta eyes of a girl wearing a pink kimono, sitting on a hovering wooden oar.

"It's okay. I hated my life. I had no freedoms, my own family used me as their personal slave. I'm glad I'm gone, not having to deal with them anymore. 'cause now they will see how much I did for them, with not even a thank you in return,"Keili told the blue haired girl a venomous tone ringing in the air afterher small speach. Looking questioning at the girl on the oar,Keili asked, "Who are you? Have you come to take me away?" A bright gleam found it's way ontoKeili's eyes, they don't look dull anymore.

"I'm Botan, the head of the River Styx. And yes, I have come to take you away, but you are coming back to the Ningenkai."

"Why must I come back?"

"You will always reincarnate, but this time I think we can make an exception. We'll talk to Koenma when we get to the Reikai."

"Okay Botan, I trust you."

"That's good, just climb on the back of my oar and I'll take you their."Keili did as she was told, climbing on the back of the oar holding tight to Botan. They began to fly, the sky lightening as the sun peaked out behind clouds and trees. Soon they were far above the ground, going faster as they were getting higher andhigher.

Well that's chapter two, I hope you liked it even though it was really short. Please review!

Lifes Red Roses


	3. Talking to Koenma

I do not own YYH!

Recap: "That's good, just climb on the back of my oar and I'll take you their."Keili did as she was told, climbing on the back of the oar holding tight to Botan. They began to fly, the sky lightening as the sun peaked out behind clouds and trees. Soon they were far above the ground, going faster as they were getting higher andhigher.

Story-

Soon Keili and Botan reached Rekai, the palace at least. Keili was amazed at the architecture of the building and more amazed when they entered the building to see all the hallways and such. They approached a door with 'Koenma' written across both doors.

"This is Koenma-sama's office. I'm sure he'll let you join!" Botan then pushed the unsupecting girl into Koenma's office, Keili falling flat on her face.

"Hurry up, can't you see I'm busy with stamping..." Koenma trailed off as he looked up at the girl infront of him."Keili? or are you Kina? I could never tell the difference between you two."

"You know me?" a smile danced on Keili's face, happy to be recognized one in her life.

"Ahh... you must be Keili then. Kina was always much louder. Yes I know you, your father had me promise to take care of you after you died. But you weren't scheduled to die for another 20 years... and your mother was scheduled to die tomorrow in an accident" Koenma was looking down at a piece of paper in his hands, "and your sister and brother as well."

"Oh... are they still going to die, then?"

"Of course. Now you on the other hand... what will I do with you?"

"Botan said something about joining... I don't know what she was meaning." Koenma face lit up as he came up with an idea.

"Yes, you will join! It's perfect!"

"Join what?"

"Why you'll join Botan as an assisstant to the Reikai Tentai! Yes, it'll be perfect. I'll have you meet them when they come to see me about their next mission!"

Well that's the next chapter, sorry for taking so long to update!

Hiding behind a mask


	4. Becoming someones assisstant

I do not own YYH!

Recap: "Why you'll join Botan as an assisstant to the Reikai Tentai! Yes, it'll be perfect. I'll have you meet them when they come to see me about their next mission!"

Story-

"Join, as an assisstant? What will I do?" Keili asked curiously, wondering what she would have to do. -Will it be like before, when I was living?-

"Yes, you will be an assisstant to either Hiei, or Kurama." Koenma informed her, still looking down at another piece of paper on his desk. "It seems both are in need of one. Kurama needs a secretary, and Hiei needs someone to keep him in the Ningenkai and out of trouble. When the team arrives later, I'll have you pick which one to go with."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go have Botan show you to your new room? And have her show you how to summon your transportation device."

"Transportation device?"

"Yes, all ferry girls and assisstants use oars to get around in the three worlds. That is how you got here, Keili. On the back of Botan's oar."

"Okay, Koenma. Good Bye." Keili left out of the double doors,an epression of amusement on her face. Botan was on the other side of the door, a frin on her face.

Well this is the end of this chapter. I need to know what you the readers want this story to be, a Kurama or Hiei story. Please review!

Hiding behind a mask


	5. Accidentel encounter

Sorry... I've been preoccupied with reading other ppls fics... here's the next chapter!

Recap:"Okay, Koenma. Good Bye." Keili left out of the double doors,an epression of amusement on her face. Botan was on the other side of the door, a grin on her face.

Story start-

"So your to meet the gang! I can't wait till they see you!" Botan jumped up and down as she walked Keili along the corridor. Then it hit her.

"Sorry, Botan! I need to ask Koenma-sama something!" Keili yelled as she ran back down the corridor to Koenma's office. Upon re-entering,Keilie smashed into someone. She looked up into the face of a red headed, green eyed boy who reached a hand down to help her up.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kurama, what's your name?"

"K-keili..." Keili blushed, her hand still held by Kurama as she stood before him.

"What job do you preform for Koenma-sama?" (author: drools) Kurama asked still not releaseing her hand.

"I'm the new assisstant to the Reikai Tentai. Botan, she's the other assisstant, is the one that I will be working with." Keili began to walk around Kurama still in search of Koenma who seemed to have left the office.

"Reikai Tentai? I'm on the team." Keili turned to face Kurama, looking up into emerald eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything you need? A drink perhaps?" Keili bowed her head, -looks like I'm back to serving others.- A stong hand lifted her chin so that she was once again looking into emerald eyes. Worry passed over his eyes.

"You will be assissting the team and I, not serving. Don't worry, you'll be friends with everybody in a few minutes. The others are coming, in fact they should be here soon." Sure enough two figures enter, one with slicked back the other with orange Elvis like hair.

"Hey, Kurama! Whose the pretty lady? Your new girlfriend?" A blush graced your face as Kurama explained who you were and why you were there.

"Oh, okay! So your Keili, our new assisstant. But who is the one that Koenma asigned you to?"

"I-i dont' know... he never told me..."

End-

please review!

Hiding behind a mask


End file.
